


Not Done Cooking

by dnyevrything



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnyevrything/pseuds/dnyevrything
Summary: She hadn't even finished cooking
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Not Done Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a fanart found on DeviantArt.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/oshirigaitai/art/Cooking-with-Lucivar-170835724

Lucivar wandered past the wolves, certain that he didn’t want to know why they were digging so aggressively into the dirt. The hole had to be about two feet down by this point and none of them looked ready to stop. 

The wind shifted and he realized that he might just find out why they were digging anyway. 

The small cottage had been built with a small kitchen. The bare necessities, really. 

He walked in and wrinkled his nose as the smell hit him full force. 

Janelle was trying to bake. 

Darkness be merciful.

She was eyeing the dish in the oven with such hope, he wasn’t sure how to break it to her that it was clearly going to come out inedible


End file.
